iAm Imperfect
by musicfreak291
Summary: A few moments at a memorial service for freddie. I really like it. please read it.


**iAm Imperfect**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay, I had to write this oneshot before I forgot about it, so the last chap of iJe T'aime will have to wait. Enjoy. Future fic. Sam's POV.**

* * *

I felt like crying but I couldn't. I turned to my left to see my 24 year old daughter, Alison, tears welling up in her eyes. To her left was my 26 year old son, Danny. The usual, spunky personality was gone replaced by the solemn disposition he now had on. I turned back to the front, staring at the podium.

Carly, my long time friend was walking up to it. She shot me an apologetic look and took her place at the podium. Besides me, Carly knew more about Freddie than anyone else. She began to speak.

"I knew Freddie almost my entire life. He was a kind and caring man, always putting himself before others. I remember when we were young and would often get in trouble; he would always do whatever in his power to get us out of it." Carly looked like she was about to cry and her voice was starting to crack. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"He was not only a good friend but an even better father. He raised his children to be kind hearted people, much like himself. He married a beautiful wife and they completed each other." Carly said and smiled at me and I returned a small smile.

"His cheery disposition could always turn a frown and make you smile. But even though he is now gone, we will always remember him as he has engraved a part of himself in all our hearts. We will all miss you Freddie." Carly said as a tear fell down her cheek.

She walked off stage and took a seat next to Spencer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I got up and walked over to the podium. I stood there, gazing at all the sad faces looking at me.

"Thank you all for being here. Instead of talking about how great my husband was, I am going to talk about his little imperfections. When we just got married, he was a workaholic, always at the computer creating a new software or system. I would wake up every morning to the sound of fingers tapping against the keyboard. From then on, I never needed an alarm clock ever again." I said and smiled. Some were smiling along with me while others were still too sad to even smile.

"Then age started to get to him. He worked less and slept longer. My alarm clock was replaced by another that kept me awake rather than waking me up. His snoring was loud and kept me from getting my much needed beauty sleep."

"He sometimes came with his own brand of perfume. I call it, scent de Benson. It was cheap and it was abundant especially after Mexican food. It smelt… 'intersting'."

My children sat there smiling remembering their father as they saw him everyday.

"But although there were all these sound effects throughout the night, it never really bothered me because it told me that he was still there beside me. I would give anything to hear his snoring again. To know that he is right beside me."

"The point in telling you this is to show that no one is perfect and everyone has imperfections. But it's these imperfections that make a person beautiful. I just hope that one day, my children would find someone who is as beautifully imperfect as you're father was to me." I got off the stage and hugged Alison. She cried into my blouse and I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Danny came and hugged us.

Being together as a family like that, I could almost feel Freddie with us. My eyes began to water. I looked over my daughters shoulder to see everyone crying.

Carly came up to me. I let go of My children and walked up to her.

We stood in front of each other for a while, both not saying anything. Then I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her with all the force I could manage.

"Sam, just remember, Freddie is always with you. He's always with us and nothing can change that." Carly said.

"Thanks Carls. You are the best friend a person could ever have." I said and Spencer came up to me.

"Hey Spence." I said.

"Hey Sam. I have nothing to say so i hope a hug would be sufficient." He said.

"That would be just perfect." I said as I hugged Spencer.

Soon the hall was clearing up. I walked out into the yard. The cold air helped take some of the grief away. I sat down on the lawn chair and remembered when Freddie and I would sit on the fire escape all night to watch the stars before falling asleep. I stared at the sky, the stars shining brighter tonight.

"Freddie, I miss you." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and sat there staring at the stars like how we used to. I could almost feel him sitting right next to me.

"Mom! C'mon inside." I turned to see Alison shouting for me to get inside. I nodded. I looked to the sky once last time. "I love you Freddie." I got up and walked back to the house.

A gust of wind blew past me. "I love you too Sam." I heard distinctly. I smiled and went back inside.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, very short oneshot but I really liked how it turned out. I felt like crying as I wrote it. okay maybe not lol. anyway, it was inspired by a comercial on tv. Please review and please vote what's your fav oneshot I have written on my profile. Thx. This was my birthday gift to me. So I hope you liked it.**


End file.
